After she got her memories back
by SarahWalker23
Summary: Sarah will get her memories back after Chuck's magical kiss and their life will start. There wil be love, sadness and action. This is my fisrt fanfiction, I hope you'll enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: After the magical kiss

Hi, I'm new, I'm SarahWalker23, I'm going to right only Chuck fanfictions. This is my first story and I'm 15 so be kind.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: After the magical kiss

27 January 2012: 18:50 pm: Malibu beach:

When the kiss was end, they moved away and looked at each other for a few seconds . Suddenly Chuck asked the question that trotted in his head, since they moved away:

"Do you remember something ?"he asked, worried by what she's going to say to him.

She closed her eyes.

"You remember nothing isn't it ?"

"Um...I..."

"You what ?"

"I think I remember Chuck."

"What ?"

Suddenly she opened her eyes, looked at him and says:

"I remember you, I mean us, all of my memories with you, Casey and our family:..Ellie, Devon, Morgan and Alex too and... the familly we wanted to started, in our house with the red door and the white picket fence, god Chuck I remember...and my mom and Molly too."

"Is it a joke Sarah, because if it is, it's not funny at all."

"No it's not a joke honey, I will not make a joke about that, I promise you."

"Oh my God Sarah."says he, taking her in his arms and squeezing her hard to never lose her again."I'm so happy, you can't imagine."

"Oh I think I do."says she, laughing, and having tears running down her pink cheeks, on account of the cold waves of the ocean."Me too sweetheart."

They stayed like that for five minutes and she said:

"And if we go home, what do you think ?"

"It's a great idea sweetie."he kissed her.

"Ok let's go then"

"Ok"

She headed towards her Lotus and he to his Nerd Herd car, they went home, to Echo Park.

...

Chuck and Sarah were in courtyard and Sarah seen that the Ellie and Devon's appartement was dark and she said:

"Where's Ellie and Devon, Chuck ?"

"They moved out in Chicago you remember ?"

"Yes, I remember they had to, but...not that they had already done it and...without saying goodbye to...me."

"Sarah , listen, you lost your memory honey, they hoped said goodbye but you left and of course they couldn't, you understand i hope."

"Yes."says she disapointed.

"Ok, you want come in."

"Yes of course."

They entered in the appartement and he said:

"You want something to drink ?"

"Yes I would."

"Ok, wine ?"

"Yes, thank you sweetheart."

"What would you want to eat tonight sweetie ?"

"I don't know ... pieces of cheese and tomatoes in a salad, with a good sauce."

"Good i'll make the salad's sauce and you cut the pieces of cheese and tomatoe."

"Ok."

They prepared the dinner while twenty minutes and sat down on the couch for eating their dinner, together. They watched "The Lake House", a romantic movie, Sarah was sleeping on Chuck's lap and he caressed her hair and her face. She moved a little bit under Chuck's caresses and she waked up to look at him. She got up and faced him, looking into his hazel eyes and him into her emerald eyes. She closed the space between them and captured his lips with hers, into a passionate kiss. Then she straddled him and she surrounded under his neck with her arms and caressed his little hair down his neck as he likes.

She began to unbuckle his belt, unbutton and unzip his jeans. He took off her thin grey jacket and her white t-shirt, she took off his converses and he took off her black boots. She took his socks and took off her own and she began to unbutton his shirt slowly at first but she lost patience and she tore his shirt off at one stroke and he says:

"Wow, Sarah...um...we should...go to sleep now."

She stops and says:

"What ?! Why ?"

"Because I don't want to force you to do that, if it's too soon for you."

"What ?! No, I want to do it with you Chuck."

"Are you sure ?"

"Of course I am, Chuck, I got my memories back, so now we can do it...together."

"Yes, it's true, we can."

"Take me to our bed Chuck, please."

"Yes, of course I will."

He took her in his arms like a princess and went to their room. He puts her on the bed and says:

"I'm gonna treat you so good you're never gonna let me go."he says, with a raised eyebrow.

"Haha very funny , Pretty woman reference uh."

"Yess, how do you know ?"

"You told me the same words during our first real Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Then Mr. Bartowski what do you intend to do ?"

"Um...I don't know maybe just go to bed and make a huge hug"

"I think it's a wonderful idea Chuck."

After their love session he said:

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you to baby."said she.

They spent a part of the night in making love to each others, until they fall asleep each other in the arms of the other.

To be continued-

...

More to come, bye Chuck fans.


	2. Chapter 2: The big day

28 January 2012:

It was 8:00 in the morning Chuck and Sarah were in their bed, naked after the lovely night they've spent. Chuck opened his eyes before Sarah and he looked at his beautiful wife. Her hair shone with the sunlight that illuminated her hair, her hair looked like gold. She had a bright smile on her face, thinking of the night they had spent. He caressed her short blond curly hair and her arm and she moved a little bit under his caresses. She opened her eyes slowly before looking at him, with her angel face and says:

"Hi you."

"Hi beauty, how'd you sleep ?"

"Good thank you, what about you ?"

"Very good, thanks to you."

"It was a pleasure...now please kiss me."

"Mmm."and he kissed her passionately.

"Thank you for last night."she says.

"You don't have to thanks me honey, it was normal."

"No it wasn't normal, it was...special."

"Yes, you're right, it was."

"What are we going to do today ?"

"We go to Chicago to inform Ellie and Devon about the good new."says he with the smile that he reserved only for her.

"Mmm ok."she kissed him on the cheek and straddled him again and says:"Again."

"What, are you serious ?"

"Yes very serious, why ?"

"Because after last night, I thought you'd be tired."

"Not at all darling, the opposite in fact."

"Okay, but right away."

"Yes."

"Ok."said he it and suddenly he put himself on top of her and entered her and she said:

"Ah...Chuck."

"What, it's what you wanted, isn't it ?"

"Mmm yes, of course it was."

They continued for fifteen minutes, more or less. After their love, they got up and dressed. Sarah wore a blue tight jeans, a black shirt and black Louboutin heels and he wore a black jeans, light blue shirt and of course his converse and she said:

"I'm ready."

"Ok good, so, here we go."

"Yes I follow your lead."

"Mm mm."

They went to Sarah's car and she said:

"You drive."

"What ?"

"You drive."

He looked at her curiously and she says:

"What, what's wrong Chuck, are you okay baby ?"

"Are you sick ?"

"No, why are you asking me that ?"

"Maybe because you want that I drive YOUR car, your Lotus."

"And ?"

"You've never wanted anyone drives your car."

" Yes but now I will, unless you don't want."

"No of course I want."

"So are you going to drive or I do it myself ?"

"No no, I drive."

"Ok good."

Then he drove up to the house of his brother-in-law Devon and his sister Ellie. All the path he hold on Sarah's hand for never lose her again. 11:00 am/Once they arrived, they knocked at the door of the superb new house and Sarah stood behind him to make surprise, he was so tall that nobody could have seen her, even if he wanted to. Ellie opened the door and says:

"Chuck ! Are you okay ?"Devon came beside her to see how Chuck went.

"Yes, I am." answered Chuck with a big bright smile.

"Yes you look dude but... how it is done ?"says Devon.

Suddenly, he pushed himself from Sarah to show Ellie and Devon that she was there and they've been surprised to see her and Ellie says:

"Sarah ?"

"Yes, it's me."

...

Suddenly Ellie jumped into Sarah's arms and said:

"Oh my god Sarah, you missed me so much."

"Me too Ellie."Sarah said with her arms around her neck.

"Ok Ellie let go of her now, you're strangling her"says Devon.

"Yes sorry."says Ellie

"Ok my turn to hug you, my little sister."says Devon before hugging Sarah in his arms.

"Hi Devon."

"Hi"

"So Sarah how are you ?"asked Ellie after the hug.

"I'm fine thank you Ellie."

"So you got all your memories back ?"asked Devon.

"Yes, because Chuck kissed me."

"What ?"says Devon.

"You mean a magical kiss like Morgan said ?"asked Ellie looking at Chuck.

"Yes, Ellie, I know it sounds weird and completely stupid, but it's true that the famous magic kiss worked and very well."

"Really, I can't believe it and Sarah you are fine ?"

"Yes."

"Ok so you want to come in, you two, of course not just Sarah."

"Haha very funny Ellie you have other jokes like this in your bag ?"

"Yes and just for you little brother."

"Thank you sis."

"You aren't so small ."says Sarah with her beautiful smile.

"Yes you're right."

They finally entered into the new house and Chuck exclaimed:

"Wow Ellie the house is Awesome."

"Yeah bro."says Devon.

"Yeah I know Chuck, it's unbelievable."

"Ellie good choice and Devon too."says Sarah.

Chuck took Sarah by the hip, closed the space between them and kissed her on her forehead. She looked at him and kissed him on the lips.

"You're so cute, like always."says Ellie looking at Chuck and Sarah.

They moved away and looked at Ellie and Sarah said:

"Thanks Ellie."

"You're welcome."says Ellie with the Bartowski's smile."You stay eating ?"asked Ellie.

"Yes, thanks sis."answered Chuck.

They stayed all the afternoon and after Chuck and Sarah gone.

...During the path:

"I am so happy to have seen them again."says Sarah with a huge white smile.

"Yes me too sweetie."

"So what are we going to do the rest of the evening honey ?"

"What you want to do darling."

"Yes but, I don't know what."says she with a disappointed face.

"Ok, it doesn't matter, don't worry Sarah, we will just go home and wait the dinner and go to sleep, what do you think ?"

"It sounds good."

"Good."

...

Once arrived they went out of the car and walked in the courtyard. Suddenly they've seen Morgan entered in his appartement and Chuck said:

"Morgan !"

Morgan turned around and says:

"Hey dude how are..."he stoped when he saw Sarah, holding Chuck's hand."What are you doing here Sarah ?"

"I got my memory back Morgan, thanks to you, thank you very much."

"What the magical kiss worked ?"asked Morgan.

"Yes, you were right."says Sarah.

"You're welcome and how are you ?"

"Fine thank you and what about you ?"

"Great and what about you Chuck ?"

"Good."

"Ok good for you two, sorry but I have to rejoin Alex she's waiting for me."

"Ok no problem dude good night you two."

"Good night to you two too, bye."

"Bye."Chuck and Sarah answered.

they entered in their appartement and Sarah asks:

"Chuck ?"

"Yes."

"Do you want a baby with me ?"

"Yes of course I want one."

"Now or later."

"Whenever as long as I have one with you."

"Really ?"

"Yes, why are you asking me that ?"

"Because I want one with you too but... right now."

"Really ?"asked he.

"Yes."answered she."And if we doing our baby tonight ?"asked she.

"And what about dinner ?"

"Dinner can wait but not our baby, so are you okay with this ?"

"Yes, of course I am."answered he.

"Ok good."

She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his hips and said:

"Make me a baby Chuck."

"Yes, I will."

And they made their baby with passion, desire and of course love. And they fall asleep.

To be continued-

...3333


	3. Chapter 3: The nightmare

28 January 2012:

Early in the morning, Sarah makes a nightmare. In this nightmare, she was pregnant of Chuck. Daniel Shaw was there too, got out of prison yesterday. He came to see Sarah in her dream home. He opened the door and went to her, she was at the entrance, he knew she was pregnant, so he hit her in her stomach. Chuck was not there, he was in the Buy More. Sarah had fallen to the cold ground but Shaw continued to kick her in the stomach. Finally Chuck entered the house and seen Shaw hit his wife, with their baby into her tummy. He went to Shaw to catch him, but before he could, Shaw took a gun out of his pants and he shot Chuck in his heart. Sarah screamed very loud. Shaw said:

"You killed my wife and you didn't know but ... she was pregnant and now I've taken my revenge on you, I killed your husband and your baby in you and now you are alone, without family , because I killed Ellie, Devon and their little baby, Chuck's mother, Casey and Gertrude, Morgan and Alex and of course, not to mention your little sister Molly and your very beautiful mother."

"Nooooooooo !"

Suddenly Sarah waked up and screamed very acute:

"Nooooooo !"

Suddenly Chuck awoke with a jump and says:

"Wow Sarah, what is going on ?"

He saw her crying and he says:

"Hey, why are you crying honey ?"he says looking at her and caressing her back. He put his head on hers."Have you made a bad dream ?"

"Yes."she said still crying.

"What is it talking about ?"

"There was...there was Shaw, he...killed our baby into me and he shoot you in the heart ...for take his revenge against me and he killed your whole family and my little sister and my mom...and you left me, you died..."she cried all the tears of her body.

"Oh my God it's horrible, and sad but this was just a nightmare, the worst nightmare in the world but just a nightmare and I will never leave you, I promise you, it wasn't real anymore and it will never happen because I will make sure that this never happens, okay."

"Never leave me ok."

"Of course not, I promise you honey."

He takes her in his arms and caresses her head, her hair and her arm and he says:

"Come back to sleep now."

"Yes, it's a good idea."

And they fell asleep

...

The next morning Sarah waked up, she touched the sheets beside her, where Chuck sleeps and all she could feel was cold sheets. She got up of the bed and said:

"Chuck ?!"

No answer so she went toward the door, opened the door and called Chuck again but louder this time:

"Chuck ?!"

"Yes I'm here baby."

She heard her husband's voice from the kitchen so she went into it and he says:

"Why did you scream my name like this Sarah ?"

"Because the first time I called you, from our room, you didn't answer me so..."

"So what ?"

"So I thought you were gone."says she lowering her head.

"Sarah sweetheart what did I tell you last night ?"

"That you will never leave me."

"Exactly."

"Yes I know, it was stupid to think that you were gone."

"No, you thought I was gone because of your nightmare of last night."

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Honey, you don't have to apologize, it's okay."

"Okay."

He took her in his arms and kissed her:

"I'll always keep you safe, I promise."

"I hope."

"Trust me."says he with a bright smile, looking at her this time.

"Of course I do."

...

A few minutes later he told her:

"So baby what do you want to do today ?"

"I don't know...maybe go to Carmichael Industries."

"But honey we don't have Carmichael Industries, you were go so we abandoned the idea."

"What, why ?"

"Because you weren't there anymore to work with us so we quite the Industries and we didn't buy the offices of Ronald Reagan."

"Oh, yes, I see."

"Don't be disappointed baby, it's just because you lost your memory, but now we can search Casey and suggest the idea again."

"Why where is Casey Chuck ?"

"He's with Gertrude."

"Oh my God yes it's true, I forgot but why did he leave, what he does with her ?"

"Oh God Sarah don't ask me please don't."

"Oh yeah of course, that I remember, ugh."

"Yeah it was disgusting."

"Yes that it was."Of course they talked about the moment where they were in Miami with Verbanski and that Sarah saw Casey and Gertrude make something in the hotel room. Disgusting.

"Let's talk about something else."says she, she was traumatized, poor Sarah.

"Yeah, of course so Sarah Bartowski would you do me the honor to take up the idea of our company ?"

"I do."

"Great."at that moment, Sarah jumps into Chuck's arms and tightens him very tight.

"I'm so happy for us Chuck."

"Me too honey."says he looking at her.

"I love you sweetheart."says she.

"Me too baby."replied Chuck.

3 weeks later, Sunday, 17th February 2012 they found Casey,

Arrival in Rio, 18 February 2012: in the afternoon, in Rio Casey was with Gerty, of course the city was Gertrude's idea not Casey's, they tought. They were in a hotel.

Chuck knocked at the door of their room and Casey opened the door and he said:

"What are you doing here Bartowski ?"

"Casey we came here to sugest you an idea."answered Chuck.

Casey didn't see Sarah because she was behind her husband so Casey replied:

"We who ?"

"Him and I Casey."answered Sarah to Casey, pushing herself of behind Chuck's back.

"What the hell Walker are you doing here ?"

"I got back my memory Casey."

"Really ?"asks Casey.

"Yeah really."answered Sarah, taking Chuck's hand and looking at him with a huge bright smile, he returned the smile, of course.

"You are together again ?"

"Yes we are Casey."answered Chuck and kisses Sarah on the mouth and smiles to her.

"Ok good for you two but I'm not available, not yet."says Casey.

"Casey please, we need you for Carmichael Industries, without you it has no sense."says Sarah.

"Yes she's right, please Casey, come with us."continues Chuck.

"Mmmm."grunted Casey."Ok, fine, I come with you but we take Gerty with us."says Casey.

"Yes of course...wait you mean with us, into Carmichael Industries ?"Sarah asked.

"Yes, it's what I meant, why ?"Casey asked.

"For nothing, just to know what you meant."answered Sarah.

"Ok here we go."said Chuck.

And they returned to Los Angeles, in Echo Park...

19 February 2012: once arrived they went to Chuck and Sarah's apartment to discuss:

"So Casey, what do you have in mind, an idea for Carmichael Industries ?"Chuck asked.

"I don't really think about that because your wife lost her memory and I was busy with Gerty."anwered Casey looking at her girlfriend.

"Oh yes he was."says Gerty.

Chuck looked to his wife and they made a strange face understanding what they meant.

"Ok cool for you too but we don't want to know, really don't."says Chuck.

"Yes of course sorry."said Casey embarassed.

"It's ok."said Chuck, so anyone has an idea ?"

"Yes we maybe could buy the Ronald Reagan's offices like we had to do."Sarah suggested.

"Oh yes, I totally agree with this idea !"exclaimed Casey.

"Ok good and an other idea ?"Chuck asked.

"Um I don't know."said Sarah.

"Can we use a bazzoka ?"Gerty asked

"No ! It's too dangerous."exclaimed Sarah.

"What, in general you love this sort of weapons Sarah."said Casey.

"Yeah Walker, what happened to you, you lost your memory again ?"said Gerty laughing.

"Hey !"exclaimed Chuck.

"First of all it's not Walker but Bartowski, secondly a bazzoka is too dangerous and thirdly it wasn't funny at all to lost my memory"said Sarah starting to cry.

Chuck went close to her and said:

"Honey, it's ok, calm down."said he taking her in his arms."Are you completely crazy, why did you say that, it isn't nice Gertrude."

"Yeah, Gerty why did you say that ?"said Casey.

"It's ok I will not say it again, I promise."

"Sarah, look at me baby."said Chuck.

Sarah didn't want to look at him because she was hurt deeply. Chuck insisted she look at him:

"Sarah, look at me now, it's ok sweetie, she didn't want to hurt you."

Finally Chuck raised the head of his wife by putting his index finger under his chin so that she looks him straight in the eyes. She looked him in his hazel eyes and smiled and of course he returned the smile and kiss her on her nose and she said:

"Thank you Chuck."

"You're welcome."Chuck said and kissed Sarah on the mouth.

"So Chuck, Gerty and I have to go, we're going to visit Morgan and Alex and see what my apartment looks like now."said Casey.

"Ok bye guys."answered Chuck.

"Bye."answered Casey and Gerty together and they spent the night at Morgan and Alex's place.

And they went toward the door, opened it, went out and closed the door.

"Are you ok ?"Chuck asked to Sarah.

"Yes, I am."answered she.

"Are you sure, because I know that what she said hurt you."said he holding her hands with his.

"Yes Chuck I'm sure, don't worry about me, I'm ok."

"Ok If you say it."

"So, it's evening now, what are we going to do ?"asked Sarah.

"Whatever you want."answered Chuck with a bright smile.

"Ok so, we didn't have much time this last 3 weeks to make love, isn't it."

"What do you mean exactly ?"

"You know exactly what I mean sweetheart."

"Not at all."said he with sarcasm in his voice.

"No, really, do you want that I show you what I mean exaclty ?"asked she.

"It'll be a pleasure Mrs Bartowski."answered he.

So Sarah began to unbutton her black shirt slowly. When she finished Chuck could see her beautiful chest in her black bra and he remained speechless like every time and he said:

"Domo arigato Mrs Bartowski."it means thank you Mrs Bartowski in japanese and like in the japanese train he catched her by her hips to bring her closer to him .

They made love a part of the night to finally fall asleep, one in the arms of the other happy.

To be continued-

...


	4. Chapter 4: The test

2 days later: 21 February 2012:Thursday: 8:50 am:

Chuck was in Buy More working during Sarah was in their bed. Suddenly she felt something in her stomach coming. She woke up, got up in bed and jumped out of bed to go to the bathroom and knelt by the toilet bowl and threw up. After that she flushed the toilet, brushed her teeth and went to the kitchen, then she went to sit on the couch. She waited a minute and got back to the toilets to do what she had done. She repeated this act three more times.

Buy More:

"Hey Chuck, what's up ?"asked Morgan.

"Hey dude, um nothing really special and you ?"answered he.

"Me either."said the little beard man."Where is Sarah, she didn't come with you this morning ?"

"No, she was tired."

"Oh I see !"exclaimed Morgan.

"What do you mean ?"

"Nothing."

"Um okay."

"Hey you two are going to work ?"said Big Mike behind them, holding a donut.

"Sorry Big Mike but you're not the manager anymore."replied Morgan.

"Oh, yes, it's true, sorry."

"It's okay step father."

Chuck and Sarah's apartement:

Sarah was a little better now but she felt strange and sunddenly she thought of something so she dressed up, went to the door and drove to Devon and Ellie's house, in Chicago.

Chicago:

Ellie heard a knock so she went toward the door and oppened it to see Sarah panicked so she said:

Ellie heard a knock so she went toward the door and oppened it to see Sarah panicked so she said:

"Hey Sarah...um what are you doing here ?"

"Um I need you for something very very important, please help me."

"Ok no problem, what the thing ?"asked Ellie letting Sarah enter in the house.

"Um well, this morning I was sick and I threw up."

"And ?"

"I think I'm pregnant Ellie."

"What !"screamed Ellie.

"Of your brother."

"I hope but how ?"

"Um it's a weird question, I think you know how."

"Oh no, not that ,it's just that I'm surprised."

"Yeah, me too but it's not sure."

"That Chuck is the father of your baby ?!"

"Oh no, he is, don't worry about that."

"Ok so what isn't sure ?"

"That I am pregnant, it's why I came to ask you some help Ellie."

"I'm not a doctor for pregnant women Sarah, you know that, don't you ?"

"Yes I know but I wanted to make the pregnant test with you ."

"And not with Chuck ?"

"No I want to be sure and tell him after, i'tll be a surprise."

"Ok, you can go to the toiletsand make the test, I'll wait."

"Thank you El."

"You're welcome."

So Sarah went to the bathroom and made the test. And after that she came back to Ellie and she has already threw the test to the toilet bin, she has already seen the result and she looked Ellie completely shocked and she said:

"Ellie ?"

"Yes, what ?"

"I'm pregnant."said she with a bright smile.

"Really ?!"

"Yes."

"I'm so happy for you."said Ellie before she jumped in Sarah's arms to make her the bigger hug in the world and Sarah returned it to her of course.

10 minutes later Sarah was gone and Ellie heard a knock at the door again. She went toward the door and opened it. It was Morgan and he said:

"Hi Ellie !"

"Hey Morgan, what do you want ?"

"I just wanted to see you, don't worry."

"Ok,come in."

"Thanks."

"So what's up ?"asked Ellie.

"Nothing and you ?"

"Nothing either, do you want something to drink ?"

"No thank you, I wouldn't stay here for long time."

"Ok."

"Can you excuse me, I want to go to the toilet."

"Yes of course make yourself at home."

"Thanks."

So Morgan went to the toilet and when he threw something into the bin he saw a positive pregnant test and he whispered:

"Oh my God Ellie's pregnant."

Chuck and Sarah's apartment:

Sarah was on the couch and she waited Chuck to come back from the work. Chuck entered the apartment and smiled to Sarah and he said:

"Hi honey."

"Hi Chuck."said she with a bright smile.

"How are you ?"said he posing his coat on the coat rack.

"Fine and what about you ?"

"I'm good, a litte bit tired but I'm okay, what did you do today ?"said he posing his keys in the ashtray.

"Nothing really important."said she getting up.

"Okay."said he before kissing her properly."So tonight you cook or it's me ?"

"You cook."said she with a smile and her hands in his soft brown curls.

"Oki Doki."said he laughing.

Sarah spent the entire dinner thinking about what she had learned today and how to tell her husband. After the dinner Chuck said:

"Honey I'm tired can I go to bed ?"

"Yes of course, I will come to you in five minutes ok ?"

"Ok, it sounds good, I'm waiting for you."

"Great."said he with a kiss.

5 minutes later Sarah came to bed next to her Nerd. She lain into his arms and curled her cold feet with his hot ones and he said:

"Good night baby."

"Good night sweetie."she kissed him and they sleep.

To be continued-

...


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected discovery

3 days later: 24 February 2012: Sunday:

Chuck and Sarah were in bed and like every morning now Sarah felt the need to throw up. So she ran toward the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Chuck waked up and came to the bath room to see what was his wife doing and when he saw her for the second morning sick he said:

"Honey, are you sure that you're okay ?"he knelt next to her and put his hand on her back and caressed it.

"Mmm mmm."it was all she could answer.

"I'm not very sure, baby you have to see a doctor, I can take you to see one if you want."

"No Chuck thank you, I'm okay."said she rose herself from the cold, hard ground and came to brush her teeth.

"Ok if you say it."

She came out of the bathroom and Chuck followed her. He went to the kitchen and she sat behind the counter and he asked to her:

"Do you want something to eat or drink ?"

"Yes."

"So what do you want ?"

"Um...ice cream, chocolate and strawberries."

"Really ?"

"Yes, why ?"

"It's just that in usual you don't eat the morning at all and now you want all that, I find that weird, that's all, it looks like you're pregnant."said he laughing.

"Haha yeah but no I'm just hungry."

"Ok I give you all that right now."said he smiling to his cute blonde wife.

"You are the best husband in the whole world Chuck Bartowski."

"And you the best wife."

They laughed together and he gave her what she wanted and said:

"Here is your food Shrek."

"Haha very funny honey."

"Sorry."

Suddenly Chuck's phone rang so he picked up the phone seeing that it was his big sister and said:

"Hey sis, what's up ?"

"Hi Chuck, I wanted to know if Sarah and you could come tonight at our place sharing a little dinner in family, I will invite Alex, Morgan, Casey and his girlfriend of course, she makes part of the familly too."

"Wait a minute, I'll ask to Sarah ?"..."Sarah would you like to go to Ellie and Devon's place to share a dinner with the Barthowski family ?"asked he.

"Of course, good idea."

"El, she agree."

"Cool little brother, you can come for 19:30."

"Ok Ellie, we'll see you later, 'love you."

"Great, 'love you too."

It was 19:36 and Chuck and Sarah were at the door and Chuck knocked. Ellie opened the door immediately like if she waited behind the door that they knock and she almost screamed:

"Hey you two !"

"Hey Ellie."said Chuck taking his sister in his arms for a hug and letting her go so that Sarah can also say hello.

"Hi Ellie."said Sarah making the same thing that her husband had just done.

"Come in."prayed Ellie.

Devon comes quickly to them to say hello. After that Sarah asked:

"Where is Clara ?"

"She is on the couch, do you want to see her ?"asked Ellie.

"Yes I would."answered the blonde woman.

They came to Clara who was sitting on the couch playing with her Teddy bear. Sarah said:

"Hi Clara, how are you little baby ?"

"Good."it was all she could answer because she was only 1 year and a half.

"You're playing with Mr. Charah ?"the name of the Teddy bear was a mix of Chuck and Sarah's names because it was them who gave it to her at her 1 year birthday.

"Yes."

"You really like this bear, don't you ?"

"Mm mm."

"Good, you're so beautiful."

"Thank you."said Clara with a baby voice.

"You're welcome."said Sarah with the biggest smile ever on her face.

Chuck, Ellie and Devon were surprised to see Sarah like that, it wasn't her usual at all. When Sarah rose her head to see her husband, her sister in law and Devon looking at her like that she asked:

"What ?"

"Nothing."said the three of them.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Chuck said:

"I get it."and he opened the door to Alex, Morgan, Casey and Gerty."Hey guys, how are you ?"

"Fine." answered them at the same time.

"Cool, come in."he said pushing himself in front of the entrance for them to enter and Ellie said:

"Hi ! It's time to eat now, come sit down."said she heading to the table.

Everyone came to sit at the table, it was filled with food and Sarah said:

"Yum yum, it seems good Ellie, like usual."

"Thanks Sarah."

Devon and Ellie were in front of each other at the end of the table, on one side of the table there was Chuck, Sarah and Casey and on the other there was Morgan in front of Chuck, Alex in face of Sarah and Gerty in front of Casey. They began to eat . And when Chuck served wine to Ellie Morgan asked:

"Euh, Ellie are you sure you should drink wine or any alcohol ?"

"What are you talking about Morgan, sure I can."answered Ellie.

"No you shouldn't, am I right Devon ?"asked Morgan looking at Captain Awesome.

"What are you talking about dude ?"asked Devon.

"Yeah Morgan what's happening to you, are you feeling okay ?"asked Chuck.

"Oh you didn't tell to Devon yet ?"answered Morgan.

"Tell what ?"asked Ellie.

"That you are pregnant !"screamed the bear man.

"What ?!"asked Devon surprised.

"Humm honey it's not what you think."said Ellie.

"I said that I didn't want a second baby right now babe."said Awesome.

"No wait..."tried Ellie.

"Whait guys..."tried Sarah to explained the sitution.

"Congratulations the Awesomes."said Casey.

Everyone were talking about Ellie's pregnancy.

"Humm Sarah help me."said Ellie to Sarah.

"STOP!"screamed Sarah."Ellie's not pregnant."

"What ?!"asked everyone, except Ellie, of course she knew she wasn't pregnant, every looks were turned to Sarah.

"I am."said the blonde woman finally.

There was suddenly a big silence until Chuck looked Sarah in the eyes and said:

"Are you serious Sarah ?"said he with a bright smile.

"Yes."said she angry because of Morgan ruined her surprise."I wanted it to be a surprise, but like every time, Morgan ruined all."

"I'm really sorry Sarah."apologized her husband's best friend.

"I need to be alone."said Sarah, getting up from her chair and heading for the door.

"No wait baby."said Chuck but it was too late, Sarah has already closed the door behind her and was out of the house.

"I'm so sorry Chuck I didn't want to..."

"It's okay Morgan, I will calm her down."interrupted Chuck in the middle of Morgan's sentence.

Chuck opened the door and he saw Sarah sitting just in front of him on the entrance steps. He closed the door behind him and asked:

"Can I sit down next to you ?"

Instead of responding she pushes herself on the side of the step to invite him to sit next to her.

"Honey, it's okay, I'm happy."said he putting his hand on Sarah's back.

"Really ?"asked her head down.

"Yes really happy, you can't imagine."he placed his hand on her head to caress her soft hair.

"Good."said she lowering her head.

"Hey, look at me."

"No."

So he placed his finger under her chin and raised her head so that she could look in his eyes and he said:

"It's gonna be fine baby, don't worry, you don't have to be sad or angry against Morgan, he didn't want to hurt you."

"I know but it was a surprise, I wanted to tell you that at the restaurant so that it could be magic but because of Morgan, it will not happen like I dreamed to."

"It's fine, I know now and it's the best news I've ever heard, believe me."

"Ok, I forgive him."

Chuck took her chin with his finger to turned her face to him and he looked her eyes and her mouth and she did the same thing before they kissed passionately. After the kiss she said:

"We should go back inside."

"You're right."

They got back inside and after forty-five minutes they came back to their apartment. They entered their apartment and Chuck said:

"So ?"said he taking off his jacket.

"What ?"said she doing the same thing.

"You're pregnant Sarah."

"Thank you for the information, I didn't notice."

"Sarah you know exactly what I mean."

"Yes Chuck I know, I'm pregnant and ?"

"And ?... are you kidding me ?"

"No Chuck but in fact I'm still angry about what happened at the dinner."

"You mean Morgan, don't you ?"

"Yes."said she with angriness in her voice.

"Honey, it's ok, we talked about that, I'm happy that we're gonna have a baby."

"I know and I am glad too, of course I am, but you know sometimes Morgan could be a little selfish."

"I know but he thought that Ellie was pregnant, not you."

"But even if it was Ellie, he didn't have to do that."

"He just wanted to help Ellie, he just said that she shouldn't drink wine, but it was you who was pregnant and he wanted to protect a baby whether it's ours or Ellie and Devon's."

"I know but he did that with your proposing too, remember."

"Yes I remember but it's Morgan you know baby."

"Exactly it's Morgan and when are you going to stop taking his defense and finally take mine, I'm your fucking wife Chuck."said she heading to their bedroom and Chuck said:

"Wait Sarah..."it was too late she was already gone into their bedroom and she has slammed the door behind her.

After 5 minutes he decided to going to see her. So he went to their bedroom door and opened it slowly to not wake her up if she was sleeping and he whispered:

"Sarah can we talk please ?"

"No, go away, I don't want to see you."

"But..."

"No Chuck, get out."

"And where am I going to sleep ?"

"Wherever you want, I don't care, on the couch, on the floor, in a hotel room or with an another women who will maybe wants you into her bed."

"Are you serious, I hope you're kidding ?"

"No get out now !"she ordered him.

"Ok..."said he closing the door behind him.

So he went sleeping on the couch. He wanted to be with her in their bed but she didn't want him to sleep next to her.

To be continued-

...


	6. Chapter 6: The echography

The next morning: 25 February 2012: 6:00: Monday:

Sarah woke up and went to the kitchen but she saw her husband sitting at the table thinking, of course, at what happened last night and at that moment she wanted to tell him that last night was a mistake, having ejected him from the bed, forbidding him to sleep with her, let alone touching her, had hurt her too. She didn't throw up yet and she came behind him. He had his head down and his hands were on his face so she decided to put her hands on each sides of his shoulders and told:

"Chuck ?"

No answer.

"Honey it's so early what are you doing awake ?I'm so sorry about last night."

Always no answer.

"I was angry against Morgan you know but now it's good, I don't care, you know that I am pregnant and I am happy so can you talk to me please ?"

Finally he raised his head up and watch in front of him, in a vacuum, still not looking at her as she finally sat down next to him.

"Chuck please."said she taking his right hand in hers.

And she realized that he'll not answer her so she raised his hand always in hers and kissed his hand softly. After that she started to get up but Chuck held her hand harder this time to keep her from leaving and she said:

"If you don't talk to me it's uselees that I stay."

"I want to talk to you."

"Good."said she sitting down.

"Why did you do that last night ?"

"I already told you, I was angry and the only person who was here was you so..."

"Is it a reason ?"

"No but I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't think enough, sorry."

"Yes I noticed that."

"I'm so sorry please forgive me."

"It's ok, it's past."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes of course baby."

"Well, I'm glad we talked."

"Me too."

So Sarah began to close the space between them and she pressed her lips on his. Of course he responded. It was soft at first but it began to become more passionate. Chuck opened his mouth and Sarah did the same thing and they kissed with the tongue.

And they finally broke the kiss for the need of air. And they looked into each other's eyes with love. And she finally said:

"I have to do an ecography today, do you want to come with me ?"

"Of course I want."

"Don't you have to go in Buy More to work?"

"Yes I have to but it's our baby so I take a break to do it with you."

"Thank you."

"It's normal."

They kissed quickly.

"When is it ?"asked Chuck.

"It's at 14:50."answered she.

"Ok, good."

"Do you want to come back to bed ?"

"With you ?"

"Yes of course with me."

"Yes I would like to."

"So come follow me."said she taking him by the hand.

They headed to their bedroom and lie in bed, interleaved with each other waiting for 8:30 comes. Once the hour comes they got up from the bed and went to the kitchen, after Sarah threw up. And he asked:

"Do you want to eat something this morning ?"

"No I'm feeling a little bit nauseous."

"Ok."

So Chuck ate something and Sarah was looking at him all the way. And he asked:

"Why are you looking at me like that ?"

"Like what ?"

"I don't know, you look at me strangely."

"No, I'm looking at you as usual."

"No, not really, but it's okay, you can look at me any way you like."

"Ok."she finally came closer to him to kiss him quickly.

"What was that for ?"

"I just wanted to kiss my husband that's all."

"Ok."

Chuck finished to eat at 9:00 and they went to the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower at 9:23 they went to the couch, to rest a little while watching TV. He zapped some channels until he found a good thing to watch at 9:40, Friends. They watch this serie for forty-five minutes. After the credits it was 10:40 so they decided to do some shopping for this week and they went to a market in Burbank. They bought pasta, chicken, beef, green beans, potatoes, salad, cheese, peas and carotts...etc and of course strawberries, ice cream, chantilly and peanut butter for Sarah. Then they came back to their apartment at 12:35 and Sarah said:

"Thank you baby to have bought all this food for me."

"You're welcome."

"So this midday, what are we going to eat ?"

"Whatever you want."

"But I don't know, it's why I asked you."

"Oh ok, so we can eat pasta with cheese gravy."

"Yes, it's sounds good."

"Good."

Chuck and Sarah prepared the dish during twenty minutes. Next they went to the table at 12:57 to eat and Sarah said:

"Mmm it's good."

"Yes it is."

"I'm proud of us for what we cooked."

"Me too."

They finished to eat at 13:42 and they ridding the table until 13:56 and they decided to change themselves before going to the hospital for the ecography. 14:10 they finished to change themselves and they went watching the TV waiting for 14:35. They left Echo Park at 14:39 and arrived at the Westside Medical Center at 14:53 almost at the appointed time. And after, they waited for the doctor to comes. Once the Dr. Alexander Schoneker arrived at 15:03 they headed to the echography room. Sarah lie down on the exam table and Chuck sit down at her left and held her hand in his while the doctor applied the gel on his wife's belly. So they looked if the baby was in good health and he was fine or she and they learned that Sarah was pregnant since thirty-seven days, a month and a week, since they made love in the japenese train, since January 19 and since before she lost her memory, they were really surprised and releaved that Sarah got her memories back because if she didn't, the baby wouldn't have a mother or Sarah would surely have wanted aborted. Chuck and Sarah didn't want to know if the baby was a girl or a boy, they wanted it to be a surprised.

Chuck and Sarah didn't want to know if the baby was a girl or a boy, they wanted it to be a surprised

They finally came back to the apartment at 15:51.

They finally came back to the apartment at 15:51

They entered the apartment and Chuck said:

"I'm happy that the baby is fine."said he closing the door and putting the keys in the ashtray.

"Yeah, me too."said she taking off her coat.

"What do you want the baby will be ?"said he doing the same thing.

"What do you mean exactly ?"said she taking off her high heels and heading to the couch to sit on.

"A girl or a boy ?"he followed her and sat down on the couch too.

"A boy at first and a girl in second."

"So you want a second baby with me ?"

"Yes, of course, Chuck, I don't just want a baby." She said lying down and putting her feet on Chuck's lap.

"Really, how many children do you want with me ?"

"Three I think."

"You think, you're not sure ?"

"I'm sure, I want a boy, a girl and a boy and if I'm pregnant a fourth time I keep the baby but after we stop."

"Ok and the last baby what do you want it will be ?"

"A girl or a boy, I don't care, this baby has just to be yours and mine and not mine and not yours."said she sitting down and looking at him.

"Oh don't worry about this, all the babies that we're going to have will be ours."said he closing the space between them.

"I hope."said she doing the same thing than him.

"I promise you honey."

And they finally kissed with the tongue

And they finally kissed with the tongue. And Chuck put his hand on the side of Sarah's jaw to kiss her deeply and she put her hand behing his neck to take his little curls in her fingers and he make a little noise of pleasure, he loves that since the first time that she did and she began to unbuttoned his short until Chuck broke the kiss and said:

"Um ... I'm sorry honey, I really want to do that but Morgan asked me this morning if I could come play video games for an hour and a half and I sais yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"But Chuck, please stay with me, it'll be more interesting than video games."

"I know baby, but I promised him and you know that when I choose you in his place he doesn't want to talk to me anymore".

"And me ?"

"What, you're never mad at me when I choose him instead of you."

"Yes I am, it's just that I don't tell you."

"Really ?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, if I'd known all these times I would never have chosen him baby."

"Because I didn't want to hurt you and stop you from seeing your best friend Chuck."

"But sweetie, I will always choose you, I already told you that."

"So do it now, choose me instead of him, please, baby, I need you now."

"For what ?"

"You know exactly for what."said she raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes of course, for what we started before I told you for Morgan and the video games."

"Yes."said she biting her lower lip.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what ?"

"That, biting your lower lip, stop doing it."

"Why ?"

"Because you know exactly what it makes me."

"No what ?"

"It, it humm...how can I said that ?"

"It ?"

"It..."

"It excites you, don't it ?"

"Yes, it excites me, very much, you're happy now ?"

"Yes very."said she closing the space between them and beginning to kiss the side of his neck and ride him.

"Wait, I have to go see Morgan..."said he with a strangled tone.

"Shh baby just let me do that."said she putting her free hand on the other side of his neck to caressed it.

"And after that I'll can go see Morgan ?"said he catching her hips.

"Nope."said she keeping going doing that.

"Oh shit, you know what ? I stay."

"Really ?"said she looking at him with a bright smile.

"Yes."

"Ok follow me."said she getting up from the couch and taking his hand.

"Ok."said he following her.

They went to their bedroom and Sarah closed the door behind them. They did that for a long time and they also forgot to eat. She was right, it was more interesting with her than it could be with Morgan. They slept in each other's arms and they waited for the morning to comes. Tomorrow will be a good day.

To be continued-

...


	7. Chapter 7: The big surprise

1 week later: 3 March 2012: 8:00: Saturday:

Sarah were in bed and she put her hand where Chuck should be but he wasn't here so she sat up in their bed and she finally see Chuck at his desk, working on his laptop and she said:

"Baby, what are you doing ?"

"I'm working on something baby."

"Chuck, come back to bed."

"Sorry, I can't, I'm working."

"Ok."

Said she getting up and when she came close to Chuck, he closed his laptop and she asked:

"What ?"

"Nothing."

"So why did you close your laptop when I came close to you ?"

"Because."

"Because what ?"

"Look it's something that you don't have to see yet."

"Yet ?"

"Yes not now."

"When ?"

"I don't know."

"Ok and what is it ?"

"A surprise."

"No Chuck, you know that I hate surprises."

"I know baby but it's a good one."

"Really ?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Ok, I trust you."said she heading to their bedroom door, opening it and getting out to heading to the kitchen.

She prepared the breakfast and Chuck finished to do what he was doing on his laptop. And after she finished the breakfast she called him through the apartment:

"Chuck ?"

"Yes."

"Come here."

"Why ?"

"To take your breakfast."

"I'm coming baby."said he getting up from his desk chair and heading to the dining room.

He smelled the smell of the omelet and the bacon and he said:

"Mmm that smells good sweetheart."

"Yes I know."said she smiling and serving him the omelet and grilled bacon on his plate.

"Thank you,"said he, putting his hand on her lower back."You were wonderful last night baby."

"Thank you very much you weren't that bad too."

"Really ?"

"Oh you know Chuck, you're good at it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."said she heading to her place in front of him at the table and serving herself."What are we going to do today ?"asked she.

"I'll take you to see your surprise."answered he.

"Really ?"

"Yes."

"I look forward."

They finished to eat and they cleared the table at 9:10. They took a shower together and finished to cloth themselves at 9:20. Sarah wore a black shirt with gold buttons, a tight black leggings and black high heels and Chuck wore a dark blue shirt with black buttons, a blue jeans and his usual shoes. Chuck blindfolded Sarah with a scarf and he took her by hips to drive her to the car. They went into Sarah's car and Chuck asked:

"Can I drive your car ?"

"Yes of course plus I can't see anything."said she with a smile.

"Thank you baby."

"You're welcome."

At Chuck drove the car to the surprise. Once arrived at 9:45 he got out of the car heading to Sarah's side to open her door and took her hands in his to drive her to the big surprise and once arrived in front of it he took off the scarf from Sarah's eyes and he said:

"Here."

"Oh my God Chuck, this is our house !"exclamed she with tears in her eyes

"Oh my God Chuck, this is our house !"exclamed she with tears in her eyes.

"Yes honey this is."

"Seriously Chuck but it's sold."said she lowering her head.

"Yes I know."

"So what are we doing here if we can't have this house ?"

"Because it's ours."

"What ?"

"It's our house baby, I bought it for us."

"Really ?"

"Yes really."

"Oh my God Chuck, thank you."said she jumping in his arms, arounding his neck with her arms and putting her head in his neck.

"You're happy, aren't you ?"

"Yes, I am."said she taking off her head from his neck and looking into his hazle eyes.

"So I'm happy if you're happy."

She finally kissed him on the mouth passionately. They finally broke the kiss for the need of air and Sarah's went down of Chuck and she took his hand in hers and she said:

"Let's go into our house Chuck I want to celebrate that."

"How ?"

"You know exactly how baby."said she raising one eyebrow and smiling at him.

"Oh, I see."said he following her into the house and they ushered the house by making love.

...

Once finished their make love session at 10:00 they went outside of the house closed it and she said:

"When are we going to move into this house ?"

"Whenever you want."

"Really, whenever I want ?"

"Yes."

"Ok, tomorrow."

"Hum ok."

"Seriously, you agree ?"

"Yes I would so but it's gonna be complicated."

"Yes, you're right."

"But we can start moving in next week."

"Awesome."said he before kissing her quickly.

After that, they went home at 10:02 and arrived at 10:18 and called a moving truck for next week. Sarah called Ellie to see if Devon and she had kept the boxes from their move to their apartment and the answer was "yes" and Ellie said that Chuck and Sarah will be able to take the boxes and she will bring them back tomorrow, around 10:30. Sarah hang up the phone at 10:28 and said:

"Ellie is really sweet."

"Yes she definitely is."

"What are we going to eat baby ?"

"I don't know, are you hungry ?"

"No, not really."

"Me either."

"Good."

"So what are we going to do ?"

"Whatever you want."

"No Chuck, for once I want to do something that you really want."said Sarah with a smile.

"But I love everything you want to do Sarah."

"Yes but, for once I want to do something that you propose."

"Ok so we maybe can umm...play video games."said he with a big smile knowing that Sarah will won't play video games.

"Ok."answered Sarah, Chuck was very surprised.

"Really ?"

"Yes."said she with a smile.

"But you hate video games."

"Yes, I know but I'll do anything for you and I can watch you play."

"But I want that we do something together, I said video games for joking."

"Oh ok so what do you want to do ?"

"I don't know, really."

So they waited for Chuck to find an idea and he finally found at 10:41 one he exlaimed:

"We can go see your mother and Molly !"

"Yes good idea, plus Molly is at home because it's Saturday and she doesn't have school."

"Good."

"Good, I'll call my mom."said she taking her phone in her hand and beginning searching her mother's caller ID.

"Um Sarah ?"said he putting his hand on hers to stop her from searching.

"Yes what ?"asked her confused.

"Baby, your mother doesn't know that you got back your memory."

"What, I thought you told her."

"No because..."

"Because what ?"asked she.

"Because nothing."

"No Chuck, why didn't you tell her, I'm her daugther."

"I know but..."

"But what Chuck, tell me now !"asked she yelling at him.

"Because I thought you were lying to me !"answered he screaming at her this time.

"You what ?!"asked she during Chuck lowered his head.

No response...so she asked:

"You thought I was lying to you ?"

"Yes."

"Since when ?"

"Since the beach."

"You thought I was lying to you since all this time ?"

"Yes."

"But Chuck how could you think that."

"Because Sarah, you're trained to lie."

"Yes but I proved you that I was still me."

"When ?"

"Oh I don't know maybe when I kissed you on this beach, when I told you "I love you" all this time, when I told you that I was pregnant and I wanted to keep the baby because I wanted to have a baby with you Chuck or maybe when I made love to you the evening when I got my memory back, when I asked you to make me baby or when we made love in our house Chuck, that's when I proved it to you !"said she crying.

Chuck took immediately Sarah in his arms, against his chest. And she tried to get off of his hug but he held her too tightly for her to get off.

"Let me go !"said Sarah pushing him but he didn't make a move, he held her more tightly.

"No I won't."

"Yeah you will !"said Sarah pushing stronger on his ribs.

"Ouch Sarah stop."

"Get off me now !"said she keeping going on pressing her two hands on his ribs.

"No."

"Why !"

"Because I love you and I won't let you go."

"But..."she began to scream.

"Shhh baby please stop screaming at me, just stay here in my arms, I'm so sorry about what I told you and about what I thought, I trust you."said he putting Sarah's head on his chest and caressing her soft hair.

So she around his hips with her arms and began to hold on him firmly and he said:

"I love you Sarah."

"I love you too Chuck."said she crying a little bit.

"No please don't cry, I didn't want to make you cry baby."said he looking in her eyes full of tears.

"Yes...but...it's...too late."said she with difficulty to breath.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's...ok."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes."

"Can I kiss you now ?"

"Yes."said she raising her head and looking in his eyes and looking his mouth after.

So Chuck closed the space between them and put his mouth on hers slowly. The kiss started slowly but Sarah wanted more so she deepened the kiss in opened her mouth and making her tongue entered in Chuck's mouth when he opened it. He pressed his hands more tightly on the side of her face and she did the same thing on his hips. Sarah began to moan in the kiss but Chuck get off her mouth by the need for air.

"Sorry."said he putting his forehead on hers but keeping his eyes shut.

"It's ok."said she keeping her eyes shut too.

"I want to kiss you again."said he.

"So do it."said she waiting for him to kiss her.

He kissed her again very hard with the tongue. She put her hands on either side of his head and he put his hands on her hips to bring her closer to him. She stroked his hair in the nape of his neck. He took her in his arms and she around his hips with her legs and he heading her toward the bedroom, he put her on the bed and Chuck began to take off their clothes but Sarah said:

"My mom Chuck."

"In usual you say "My god Chuck" not "My mom Chuck"."

"No Chuck, not that, I mean that we had to go see my mom and Molly."

"Oh yes I forgot sorry."said he getting away of her.

"No don't be sorry, it's ok."

"Ok."

So they went to Sarah's car and heading to Emma's house. Once arrived at the door Chuck knocked and Emma opened the door and said:

"Chuck ?"

"Hi."

"What are you doing here ? Sarah?" Said Emma seeing Sarah withdraw from behind Chuck.

"Hi mom."

"What are you two doing here ?"

"Mom listen, I got my memory back."

"Really ?"

"Yes."

"Since when ?"

"Since last month."

"Why didn't you tell me ?"

"Because Chuck and I were very busy, sorry."

"It's ok come here."said Emma taking Sarah in her arms.

They went into the house and Molly came to see Chuck and Sarah hand in hand smiling at her and she said:

"Chuck, Sarah!"jumping in their arms.

"Hi Molly."said them at the same time.

"I missed you."

"We missed you too," said Sarah and Molly circled Sarah's neck to hug her, and Sarah wrapped her arms around Molly's body.

"I want to show you my new doll, she looks like you."said Molly.

"Really ?"asked Sarah putting Molly down on the ground.

"Yes, come with me."said Molly taking Sarah by the hand and heading her award her bedroom.

Sarah and Molly were talking and Chuck and Emma were talking too. Chuck and Sarah spent all the afternoon at Emma and Molly's house. They came back to Echo Park at 18:30 and entered the apartment:

They came back to Echo Park at 18:30 and entered the apartment:

"It was a good day, thank you Chuck."said Sarah taking off her coat.

"You're welcome."said Chuck doing the same thing and Sarah took Chuck's hands in hers.

"We maybe could pick up where we were, what do you think ?"

"I think it's a good idea but before, you two need to eat."

"You two ?"

"Yes you and the baby."

"Oh yes of course."

"I'm going to do beans."

"Umm Chuck in fact I want to eat pizza tonight."

"Ok."said he taking his phone off of his jeans pocket. He ordered a pizza vegetarian no olives and 10 minutes later at 18:43 the pizza was here. They ate the pizza and watched the TV at the same time, they watched "She's out of my league". They finished to eat. They finished clearing the table at 20:25 and Chuck asked:

"Are you tired ?"

"No."

"Ok so what do you want to do ?"said he taking her by the hips to put her closer to him.

"Take me to bed Chuck."said Sarah.

"I thought you weren't tired."

"I want that you take me to bed to finish what we left before going to see my mom and Molly, Chuck please I want you so bad."

Suddenly he took her in his arms and she around his hips with her legs for the thirth time this day. He took her into the bedroom and closed the door behind them...

To be continued-

...


	8. Chapter 8: The beach

1 months later: 2 April 2012: 9:30: Monday:

Chuck and Sarah were still in bed, in their new house, but Chuck was already awake and was looking at Sarah, who was sleeping on her back and Chuck caressed her stomach wich was a little bulging because it made seventy-four days that she was pregnant, 2 months and 2 weeks. He caressed her soft hair, they were shining like gold because of the sun. Sunddenly she began to open her eyes slowly and she looked in his eyes and he said:

"Hi beauty."

"Hi."

"How'd you sleep ?"

"Pretty good in fact and what about you ?"

"Fine too."

"Good."said she closing the space between them and she put her mouth on his and she kissed him slowly and she put her right hand on his jaw line and her left hand on the side of his face and he put his hands on each sides of her face. After the kiss she said:

"We have to go to the beach today with my mom and Molly."

"Yes, I know."

"Are you ok with this ?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be happy ?"

"I don't know it seems like you didn't want to come with us."

"No no, it's not that, it's just that I'm a little tired because of the work at Carmichael Industrie."

"Oh I see, do you want to postpone the meeting with them at the beach later ?"

"No, don't worry, I'll be ok baby."

"Ok, we should get up so."

"Yeah you're right."

So they got up from the bed at 9:40, took breakfast at 9:45, took a shower at 10:20 and finished to clothed themselves at 10:31 and Chuck said:

"Babe, are you ready to go ?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay, let's go there."

"Yeah."

So they went to Emma's house, knocked at the door and she opened the door and said:

"Hi you two !"said she taking Sarah in her arms for a hug.

"Two, and a half mom."said Sarah smiling.

"Yeah, it's true."answered Emma taking Chuck in her arms."Molly !"called Emma.

Molly got downstairs to see Chuck and Sarah and she was calm and she said:

"Hi Chuck."said she kissing him on his cheek.

"Hi Molly."said he returning the kiss.

"Hi Sarah."said she taking her sister in her little arms, slowly because she knows that Sarah was pregnant and she gives a kiss on the cheek to Sarah too.

"Hi, you."said Sarah smiling brightly and she kissed Molly.

"How's the baby ?"asked Molly touching Sarah's rounded belly.

"The baby is fine."answered Sarah putting her hand on Molly's.

"And will the baby coming soon ?"asked Molly.

"Oh no, he's gonna coming in almost 8 months."answered Sarah laughing.

"Oh ok, I see, it's a long time to wait."

"I know."said Sarah.

"Is it a boy or a girl ?"

"We don't want to know."

"Why ?"

"Because we want it to be a surprise."answered Chuck and Sarah and Molly were looking at him with their blue eyes and their blond hair."You two are funny."

"Why ?"asked Sarah.

"Because you two look like so much, I find it really funny." he answered with a smile on his face.

"Oh ok."said Sarah.

They made board games until 12:45, they ate at 12:54 and after they ate they went to the beach at 14:10. Chuck was playing with Molly on the sand and doing they did sand castles. Emma and Sarah were on the sand, they tanned. Chuck said to Molly:

"Molly, wait for me I'll see if Sarah wants to play with us, are you agree ?"said he with a smile.

"Yes of course I agree."said she returning his smile.

"Ok, I'll be right back."

"Ok."said she looking at him heading to her mom and her sister.

Once arrived in front of Sarah, he asked:

"Baby, do you want to come play with Molly and I ?"

"Yes I would like to."said Sarah beggining to get up and Chuck took Sarah by the hand to help her getting up."Thanks."said she once standing.

"Come on sweetie, she's waiting for us."said Chuck talking about Molly.

They went next to Molly and the little girl went into Sarah's arms and she said:

"I love you Sarah."said she putting her head against Sarah's neck.

"I love you too."said Sarah caressing her soft blond hair."So what were you doing ?"

"We did sand castles."

"Oh, that's a good idea, can I make one too ?"

"Yes of course you can."said Molly handing a bucket and a little shovel to Sarah.

"Thanks."said Sarah taking the bucket and the shovel and beggining to make a sand castle.

After Sarah finished the sand castle she said:

"Chuck, can we returned on the sand over there, to stay together a little bit, I want a hug."

"Oh, ok, no problems."

They headed to Emma and they both lain on a very large beach towel. Emma, Molly, Chuck and Sarah stayed to the beach during one hour and a half and they went back to Emma and Molly's house and after they came back to their house at 16:10. Entering in the house at 16:12, Chuck said:

Entering in the house at 16:12, Chuck said:

"It was good, wasn't it ?"

"Yes it was ."

"What do you want to do now ?"

"I don't know and what about you ?"

"I don't know either."

Sarah began to think about what they could do and suddenly an idea came to her mind and she said:

"We can maybe pick up baby names."

"Yeah that's a good idea babe."said he heading to the couch and sitting on it.

Sarah did the same thing and they were face to face and Chuck said:

"I was thinking about a girl name."

"Ok, wich one ?"

"Sam."

"Chuck..."

"I know Sarah, you don't like this name because it's yours but I love it, please, if it's a girl can we name her Sam ?"

"I hate this name Chuck."said she lowering her head.

"Why ?"

"Because it's something from my past Chuck."

"And...?"

"And I don't want to call our daugther Sam."

"Baby."said he taking her hands in his hands."Why don't you want something from your past ?"

"Because all the pupils who were in all the classes where I've been laughed at me and I don't want our daughter to live that in turn."

"She will never live that, I swear you honey."

"Promised ?"asked she.

"Promised."said he.

"Ok so, if it's a girl, we'll name her Sam."said Sarah and she kissed him.

"And if it's a boy ?"asked Chuck.

"I would like to call him Liam, Levi or Lewis."answered Sarah.

"I love the three of them."said Chuck.

"Really ?"asked Sarah.

"Yeah but we're not gonna have 3 babies."said Chuck laughing.

"No, we have to pick up just one."said she smilling.

"Yeah but wich one ?"asked Chuck.

"I don't really know."said Sarah.

"I love Lewis."said Chuck.

"Me too but I love Liam too."

"Me too, so we don't take Levi ?"asked Chuck.

"Nope."answered Sarah.

"Ok so Liam or Lewis ?"asked finally Chuck.

"I think Liam is good."

"Me too sweetie."said he before kissing her quickly.

"I love you Chuck."

"I love you too honey."

"Now we have great names to give to our child, whether it's a girl or a boy."

"Yes."said she and he took her into his arms.

After the hug at 16:17 Sarah said:

"Baby ?"

"Yes."

"I'm hungry."

"I'll make us some food babe."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

So Chuck went to the kitchen and asked to Sarah;

"Sarah, what do you want to eat ?"

"Pankcakes with Nutella."

"Ok."

They spent the rest of the time in eating all the pankcakes and after having make the dishe they went on the couch at 17:14 to watch TV and Sarah had her head on Chuck's thighs and she fell asleep. Chuck was watching "Mission:Impossible1 and 2". At 20:31 the movies were over and Chuck woke Sarah by stroking her stomach and he said:

"Babe, wake up."

"Mmm."

"Sarah, it's time to wake up."said he, stroking her cheek.

"No..."

"Why ?"

"I'm not feeling ok Chuck."

"Where are you hurt ?"

"In my belly."said she, putting her hands on her belly.

"Does it hurt very much or do you think it's normal ?"

"I don't know but maybe I just have to get up."said she, getting up from the couch and Chuck was helping her.

"Are you ok Sarah ?"said he, worried.

"Yes I'm...Ouch."said she, putting her hands on her belly.

"Sarah, babe are you ok, please tell me that you're ok."said Chuck, stand.

"No, I'm not, Chuck help me please...Ahhh."sreamed she, dropping in his arms and she fainted.

"Sarah, no Sarah, please baby wake up."screamed Chuck, crying.

To be continued-

...

For the baby names, I chose Sam because I think Chuck could want call his daughter like Sarah's past name and for the boys names I just chose Levi, Lewis and Liam it was because it was the last three names that Sarah picked up in her baby names list during season 5 episode 9.333Bye guys.


	9. Chapter 9: A pregnancy like no other

2 April 2012: 20:50: Westside Medical:

Chuck arrived in the hospital with Sarah in his arms, he was crying and screaming:

"Please, can someone help me, please my wife is pregnant !"

Suddenly, a doctor Chuck knows because of Ellie heard him and went close to them saying:

"Chuck, what happened ?"

"I don't know, I woke her up and she had a big stomach pain, she got up of the couch and she began to scream and she fainted in my arms, so I went here and please help her."said he still crying.

"Can someone bring me a stretcher, hurry up !"

Nurses came to bring the stretcher and helped Chuck to put Sarah on it, safely.

They took Sarah to a room and Chuck was able to come with her with permission from the doctor but he had to sit on a chair waiting for the doctors to wake up Sarah.

40 minutes passed and the baby was okay and Sarah was on a drip and Chuck was sitting next to her on a chair waiting for her to wake up

40 minutes passed and the baby was okay and Sarah was on a drip and Chuck was sitting next to her on a chair waiting for her to wake up. He called Ellie, his mom, Morgan, Casey and Sarah's mom for them to come to the hospital for Sarah. Emma, Molly, Alex, Morgan and Casey arrived very quickly but Ellie, Devon, Clara and Mary had to find a flight from Chicago to Burbank.

A doctor knocked at the door and enter in the room saying:

"There are people for you, would you come see them or should I ask them to come here ?"

"Th-they can come here, thank you Emily."said he drying his tears, his eyes were red.

"You're welcome."

Chuck was waiting for them to come, he had Sarah's hand in his and he was kissing it. Suddenly, the door opened and they came into the room. Emma went immediately next to Sarah taking her free hand and said:

"Oh God, my baby."tears went to her eyes.

"Is she okay Chuck ?"asked Morgan, worried.

"We don't know but, she's alive so, it's the most important."answered Chuck

"I'm so sorry for you Chuck."said Alex.

"Thanks."said Chuck.

"She's strong, she will survive and the baby too."said Casey putting his hand on Chuck's shoulder.

"I know."said Chuck looking at Casey, and he took off his hand.

"We're going to let you alone with her."proposed Alex.

"Yes, thank you very much for coming guys but where is Molly ?"asked Chuck.

"She's with a nurse in the waiting room, don't worry."answered Emma with a little smile.

"Okay, see you soon guys."said Chuck with a little smile too.

"Yeah."answered Casey, Morgan, Alex and Emma together.

10 minutes passed and Chuck received a text from Ellie saying that they found a flight and that they will be at the hospital at 2:00 am.

"Sarah, please wake up."said he stroking her cheek.

"Mmm."muttered she.

"Sarah !"said Chuck surprised.

"Mmm...Chuck."

"Baby, hey, are you okay ?"

"I think yes."said she trying to get up.

"No no, don't move."

"Is the baby okay ?"said she worried.

"Yes, don't worry, the baby is fine but we have to wait an another test to see what's wrong with your pain."

"Okay."said she lowering her head and looking at her hands.

"Hey sweetheart, look at me, don't worry, it's gonna be okay."said he taking her chin with his finger for her to look at him.

"Okay."

10 minutes later Sarah asked:

"Did you sleep since you are here ?"

"No babe I was too worried to sleep."answered he.

"You should sleep, come here."said she pushing herself to the left to let Chuck lay on the mattress with her.

"Okay."said he getting up of his chair, lying on the mattress, putting his head on Sarah's chest during she was stroking his hair."Thank you babe."

"You're welcome honey."said she.

"Do I hurt you ?"asked Chuck raising his head to look at her.

"No no, don't worry, I'm fine, you don't hurt me at all baby."answered she.

"Good."said he starting to fall asleep.

20 minutes later Emily knocked at the room door, entered and she whispered:

"Hey."

"Hi."whispered Sarah too, trying not to wake up her husband.

"Can you wake him up, I have the test results."said she sadly.

"Of course."said she a little worried because of Emily's face."Chuck, baby wake up Emily has the results."said she stroking Chuck's cheek.

"Mmm, yes."said he sitting himself on the mattress.

"So, is it good or bad ?"asked Sarah.

"It's well...it's a little bad."

"What do you mean is he alive ?"said Chuck very worried.

"Yes, he's alive but..."

"But what ?"asked Sarah.

"Your baby has Down syndrome."

"What ?"said Chuck taking Sarah's hand.

"He has trisomy 21, we made a amniocentesis, I checked up 3 times."

"God, how is it even possible, nobody in our family has trisomy 21."

"It happened sometimes, even if nobody has it, I'm so sorry."said she lowering her head.

Chuck and Sarah were looking at each other sadly.

"You have two options."

"Which ones ?"asked Chuck.

"Keep the baby but it will have consequences like he'll have: a flat neck, a round face, a small nose, more distant eyes, slits of oblique eyelids and feet like generally short fingers and rather squat hands or Sarah must abort."said she lowering her head.

"No, no, I don't want to abort."said Sarah crying.

"You have 13 days to think about that and if you want to abort we'll make an surgical IVG."

"Okay thanks Emily, can you leave us alone please ?"asked he with a little smile.

"Yes of course, I'll come back in 50 minutes."said she opening the door and getting out.

"Baby, Sarah, stop crying please."said he taking Sarah's head in his hands

"I-I don't want to abort...I-I want to keep our baby."said she crying all the tears of her body.

"I know babe, I know, I want to keep him too."said he crying.

"Why always us, can't we have a good and normal life for one time."

"I don't know."said he lowring his head.

"After all we've been trough, the Intersect problems, Shaw, Fulcrum, The Ring, we wait three years to finally be together and my memory lost, and now this, our baby, what's wrong with us ?"said she still crying and angry.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong with us we just have many many problems."said Chuck looking into her eyes.

"I'm starting to believe to the Bartowski family curse, you know."said she looking her hands.

"No baby, don't say that, it will be okay."

"Not for the baby."said she looking into his hazel eyes.

"Maybe not for the baby but either of us want you to abort so, we keep the little peanut, okay ?"asked he smiling.

"Are you sure you want to keep this baby too ?"asked Sarah starting to smile.

"Yes of course I'm sure."said he smiling brightly.

"Okay, good."said she smiling too and he closed the space between them and he kissed her.

"Chuck, can we sleep now ?"

"Yes of course Sarah, we have 50 minutes"

"Okay, come back here."said she.

They slept from 22:32 to 23:37. When Emily knocked at the door, Sarah and Chuck woke up.

"Hey, are you two hungry ?"asked Emily.

"Oh yes, very hungry."answered Sarah.

"No thanks, I'm not."answered Chuck.

"Chuck, honey, you should eat something."said Sarah stroking his cheek.

"I'm not hungry babe, I promise."said he putting his hand on Sarah's hand which was stroking his cheek.

"Okay, but if after you're hungry you'll can take into my plate, okay ?"

"Sure."said he with a smile.

Emily brings food to Sarah and says:

"There."said she putting the plate on the tray.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, are you still fine, nothing is wrong, no pain ?"asked Emily to Sarah.

"No, no pain, I'm fine."

"Okay, I'll come back if you need me."said she heading to the door.

"Okay and Emily ?"

"Yes."said she turning around.

"We'll keep the baby."said Sarah putting her hands on her stomach.

"Are you two sure ?"

"Yes, completely sure."said the the two of them.

"Okay good."said she getting out of the room.

Sarah ate and Chuck slept on her chest. Finally she fell asleep at 00:24. It was 2:13 am and someone knocked at the door, Sarah woke up but Chuck kept sleeping. Someone enter and it was Ellie, Devon and Clara in Mary's arms. Sarah whispered:

"Hi."

"Hi you, how are you."asked Ellie.

"I'm better."answered Sarah.

"How's Chuck."asked Ellie.

"He's fine."answered she."He's sleeping, he's tired, he didn't sleep when I was sleeping."

"It's normal."Devon said.

"I know."Sarah said and Chuck began to wake up.

"Mmm...what's wrong baby ?"

"Nothing baby, Ellie, Devon, your mom and Clara are here."said she stroking his hair.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know."he said as he got up from the bed.

"It's okay."said Mary."How'd you sleep ?"

"Pretty good, how was your flight ?"

"Good too."

"Why Sarah fainted ?"asked Ellie.

"Apparently because of the hotness."answered Chuck.

"Okay and do you have news, how's the baby ?"asked Ellie.

"Well..."began Chuck.

"What ?"asked Ellie, Mary and Devon worried.

"Um, well, it's not a good new."said Chuck looking down at Sarah who was looking at him.

"What do you mean, is he alive ?"asked Mary.

"Yes he's alive but, there's a problem."said Sarah.

"He has trisomy 21."said Chuck finally.

"What ?!"said Ellie, Devon and Mary together.

"Yes, it's bad but we decided to keep the baby."said Sarah.

"Really, are you sure ?"asked Ellie surprised.

"Yes, we are."said the two of them.

"But there can be consequences."said Ellie.

"We know and we don't care, it's our child, I won't abort Ellie."said Sarah.

"Okay, I understand."answered she.

Emily knocked at the door and said:

"Hi Ellie, taking her in her arms."

"Hi Em."said Ellie.

"Hi Devon."

"Hi."

"Hello "said Emily to Mary.

"Hello."

"So, Sarah are you still okay ?"asked Emily.

"Yes, I am."

"Can you walk ?"asked the doctor.

"I don't know, I didn't try."answered Sarah.

"Okay, you have to try."said Emily.

"Okay."said Sarah trying to get up and Chuck was there to help her getting up.

Sarah got up from the bed and she held Chuck and Emily said:

"You have to do it on your own, Chuck can't help you, unless you feel bad."

"Oh okay," Sarah said, releasing Chuck's shoulder and Chuck let go of her arm and waist.

Sarah walked and she was okay so Emily said:

"Okay, you're fine, I think you can go home this morning."

"Really ?"asked Chuck surprised.

"Yes, everything is okay with her and the baby so, it's good."

"Okay, good."said Chuck smiling at Sarah who smiled back at him.

"Now you have to sleep, Ellie, Devon, Mary you have to go, sorry."

"Oh yes of course we understand."said Ellie closing the gap with Chuck and hugging him."See you soon little brother."

"See you sis."said Chuck.

"See you Sarah."said Ellie taking her sister in law in her arms.

"See you El."said Sarah.

"Bye guys."said Devon heading to the door to opened it.

"See you Awesome."said Chuck and Sarah.

Mary make a goodbye sign with her hand and Clara too. Emily leaved the room too.

"I would've liked to hold Clara."said Sarah looking at Chuck who was sitting with her.

"Yes me too baby but we need some sleep."

"I know."said she lying on the mattress and Chuck lay on her chest and she stroked his hair."Good night Chuck."

"Good night baby, I love you."

"I love you too."

And they fell asleep happy.

To be continued-

...


End file.
